


Wrong

by cosmicArtist



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, Big Sans, Death, F/M, I'm counting it, One Shot, Possession, Rape, Smut, Wrong, does rape count as smut?, don't enjoy this, ecto dicks, first time i have written smut/rape, i experienced this in a dream, i have messed up dreams, smut?, the fuck is wrong with you?, this sucks, walls, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: How did you get into this situation? You were just exploring this new, interesting country with your beloved soul-mate when everything went wrong. So, so horriblywrong!





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here have this dark one shot.  
> idk who could possibly enjoy this.  
> btw this sucks XP  
> i dreamt this scenario while i was sleeping.  
> like legit this was a dream i had  
> obviously it's not in dream format to make it easier to read  
> but this happened to me in a dream  
> please note i have never had sex before, and i have never been raped.  
> so i can't be sure of the truth of some of this.  
> also if you have been raped before I am so so sorry for you vv;  
> this might potentially trigger rape victims since it is a rape scene.  
> read with caution.

How did you get into this situation? You were just exploring this new, interesting country with your beloved soul-mate when everything went wrong. So, so horribly _wrong_!

It started with just a minor headache from him. Sans usually got those so you both just ignored it like it was nothing. Then around the time you were about to head back to the hotel he started to change. Nothing big. Just that he didn’t hold you hand, or lingered to long staring at the store fronts that sold guns. He hates guns, so there was no reason for his starring.

At the hotel you wanted to be intimate with him, but when you tried he retreated to the bathroom. It made you feel sad, and worthless. Did something happen to make him think you were ugly? Were you too clingy? He was a skeleton so maybe he didn’t even like sex? Have you been pushing his boundaries every time you wanted him?? It hurt. Alot.

The next morning he didn’t drink any ketchup for breakfast. It shocked, and confused you. Sure condiments weren't a food, but ketchup was still his favorite! Something was terribly _wrong_. When you confronted him about this he only looked confused before clutching his head, and staggering to the bathroom for awhile.

Of course you waited for him, and when he came out he looked better. That is to say if finally smiling at you is ‘better’. He was so sweaty, and pale. You had never thought bones could get any paler, but here they were. He was clutching his head with his right hand, while assuring you that he was fine. Of course you were worried, but you trust Sans. He wouldn’t lie to you.

Nothing of interest happened for awhile. Then later that day when you were out with the caravans exploring the savanna you all came across a wall. It looked new. Was this supposed to be here? The tour guides were talking behind you in panicked voices. So no, not supposed to be here. You nervously looked around, and saw Sans clutching his head again. When you tried to go comfort him he smacked your hand away, and glared at you. It startled you back from him onto your ass.

He twitched before screaming obscenities, but not at you. He was crouched on the ground frantically scratching at his face, and skull. Shouting for it to ‘stop, please stop, mother fucker, GET OUT OF MY HEAD’. Then he teleported away. You were so confused, but at the same time. THAT’S YOUR SOULMATE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STILL SITTING ON YOUR ASS?!?

You start to track him. It doesn't take long. You both do have a SOUL bond after all. For some reason it’s harder this time that it usually is. The reason it doesn't take long is that he is behind that huge wall you all came across. There doesn't seem to be a visible door on the structure so you are forced to climb it. Unfortunately you kinda suck at climbing. The tour guides call out to you. They say it’s time to go back since there is a wall in the way here they can't continue to tour.

You just call out to them saying that you _need_ to get over this wall. You are about to ask them to wait for you to get our Soul-mate until you hear their cars starting up. Fuckers. They’re just leaving you here! Whatever you can get back on our own once you find Sans.

You only climb a few more feet before you fall again. Your rear is really starting to hurt, but before you can attempt to climb the wall again it opens out. Apparently there was a door. You very much want to go in to find Sans, but this looks like a trap. Something is wrong. So very very _wrong_. You go in anyway.

The inside in like a long corridor, but only because there are boxes, and crates stacked up high on either side of you. The room is long as it is wide. Which is to say huge, since the wall stretched out in either direction for miles. There are curious spaces between the crates. Like alleyways, but inside a storage room. When you investigate one it leads to another long hallway. You start to make your way back to the original hallway when you see a shadow in the alley.

It’s Sans! He is just standing there. Head bent forward. He looks the same as before. Nothing injured. You rush up to meet him, but he teleports away again. “Sans!” you call out. “Sans!!” you scream, but there is only silence. You start walking again. Getting a feel for his half of the Soul-bond when you hear his laughter.

Rushing forward you make your way to the sound. As you get closer you can feel something is _wrong_. This isn’t his usual belly laugh. This is a high pitched wheedly thing coming from the same mouth. You are so worried for him. What is happening!? There he is! You stop a few feet in front of him.

“Sans what is going on? Why are you acting like this?” you plea. His laughter gets progressively louder until it just cuts off. You both stand there for a few seconds before he whips his head up to look at you. His face is different. There is a cross right between his eyes, and a horizontal strip of red running across his face. His eyes are wide. The eye lights small, and red, but it’s his smile that has you shivering. This isn’t your Sans.

“Who are you?” you ask quietly. The fake Sans just laughs before stepping towards you. “Stay back!” you yelp, taking a step back yourself. Suddenly he charges you. You have to leap to the side to properly dodge his attack. He summons a bone to club you with. Swinging it down just as you roll away.

Why is he fighting you?! Taking a moment you check his stats. Everything else looks the same, but the text under it is different. There are glitches all over his words, and they don’t say the same thing as before. _’Something is wrong’_! You need to get out of here to think of a solution. Jumping to your feet you run as fast as you can away from him. Sans may be your Soul-mate, but he was still scaring you, and this situation was not something you could deal with right now. You needed a plan.

Before you could get to the door though Sans has teleported in front of you. You almost knock into his body falling on your ass again. You scramble away from him on you back. “Sans please stop this. You’re not yourself! Please come back to me.” you plea. He chuckles at you. Before advancing on you again. You are frantic, and scared. The only thing you can think to do is sing. So you do. You sing the most soothing song you can think of. He stops moving toward you. His face twitching, and the black fading some.

It looks like it’s helping so you start to sing louder. Nothing changes except for the black fading, and him stopping, but you still give it your all. Singing at the top of your lungs until your throat is sore. When you stop you’re panting, and Sans is standing there as still as a statue for a few seconds. You stand before him very slowly not making any sudden moves. Walking towards him. “Sans?” you whisper. He looks up at you slowly before smiling at you.

Then he reaches out. Grabbing you by the neck. He lifts your struggling form off the ground by your neck. Choking you. You scrabble at his hand trying to get a grip, and make him let go. Nothing works. Sans has always been more physically stronger than you. You start to see black. Spots dancing around your vision. When you go limp he drops your body like a sack of flour.

You start to cough gulping in lungfuls of air. You look at Sans with fear. You want him to go away. You never want to see him again, but at the same time you want him to hold you. Cuddle you. Make you feel safe, and protected like he did before. You want that so bad, but with the way things have happened you don’t think you can ever feel safe with Sans ever again.

You scream when he kneels down in front of you grabbing your legs. He pulls you towards him looming over you on the floor. You try to push him off you, but that just ends with your hands pinned on the ground above your head. “Sans what are you doing?! Please! Please stop!” you scream. His grin has changed from the soft look he gave you after your singing. It has turned into something truly maniacal. Wide, and sharp.

“That was some good singing there. Almost made me lose my hold on this new body of mine.” he states. It’s the first words Sans has spoken since you got here. “Oh hohohoho man you don’t even know how turned on your little Sans was when you sang. He knows what I’m going to do now, and is fighting against me with all of his strength. Cute isn’t it? Too bad about you thought. With you still around keeping him for myself will be difficult. So after this I’m afraid you have to die.” he says winking at you. Your struggles begin anew again.

No way are you going to let Sans kill you, but after _this_? What is the _this_? Then you see it. That telltale bulge in his shorts that you had so wanted last night. Oh god. Oh please no. This _thing_ in Sans’ body is going to rape you! You start to sob. “Oh please, please no! Please don’t do this! Please!” you cry out. He just chuckles before ripping your pants off. Your tears run down the side of your face in rivets. He leans down licking them off your cheeks.

“Your tears are delicious.” he purrs out. Stroking your heat with a phalange. He grimaces when there isn’t even a hint of wetness before shrugging. Shredding your panties in his hand. You try to kick out at him, but with the way he is positioned between your legs the kicks do nothing. You squirm, and wiggle, and cry just trying to get away. Only for him to continue to laugh above you.

He grabs your hips in both hands using them to drag you closer to his body. “Just relax, and enjoy the ride.” he whispers in your ear. You choke back a sob. He pulls his shorts down revealing his glowing cock to you. The only thing you can think of in this situation is that it’s a different color than usual. You berate yourself for thinking about that when you are about to be raped, and killed, but you can’t help but notice it isn't it’s natural healthy blue color.

Instead it’s a sickly grey, glowing dully against your leg. You only see it for a moment when suddenly, before you know what happening he spears into you. It hurts so bad. You scream out your pain. You are not nearly prepared enough for the brutal pace he sets for you right away. He laughs above you maniacally. You sob on the ground trying to ignore what is happening to you.

It feels bigger than before, and you remember that he could change it’s size at will. He would always make it the perfect size for you after a lot of trial and error. The tip bumps against your cervix with each hard thrust he makes, increasing the pain tenfold. You scream when he starts making it bigger inside you while still thrusting. Oh god! You’re going to break!

The smell of blood, sex, and tears is in the air. You stopped struggling a long time ago. “Awww poor human, didn’t you want this? I remember you asking him for it last night. The least you can do before you die is to enjoy your last moments with your lover.” he sneers above you. You ignore him your face turned to the side. Finally things have started to go numb. You aren't here, and Sans isn’t doing this to you.

You could almost believe that this is true before suddenly you can feel a twitch. He’s getting close. His dick swelling just slightly, his pace becoming more erratic as he chases his orgasm. You almost start to beg him not to cum inside you before you remember that he was going to kill you after this. Everything is numb. He gives a few more hard thrust before he floods your cunt with his cum.

He’s panting before he smiles wickedly. “Oh hohoho what a good Soul-mate you are, and Sans seems to agree. HAH! You should hear him begging for you life. You know? I think I’ll give you both one more chance to exchange some last words before you die. How does that sound?” he asked winking at you. You shiver glaring at him. Then the black fades away some more leaving just you, and real Sans.

You can tell it’s real Sans when his dick gains back more of that blue glow, and his eyes lose that sickly red. He starts to cry. Reaching down, and hugging your limp body to himself. You hug him back fervently. Sobbing into each other before you whisper something out to him. “I love you.” you say. Quiet so maybe the fake Sans won’t hear you.

“I love you to. I’m so sorry. Good bye.” Sans whispers to you. Your tears mix when he kisses you fiercely grabbing your face to bring it closer to his. You do the same. The kiss in hungry, and desperate. Like he is trying to remember the feel of your lips on his so that he will never forget. Which is of course exactly what he is doing. You have to pull away when you notice the black coming back full force. The blue fading out of him, and his eyes glowing one more in a gross red.

He seems to struggle to keep his hold on his body for a few seconds before he is completely gone again. The fake Sans grins wickedly at you before summonsing a sharp, spearlike bone. "Nice knowing ya!” he cackles you turn your head away squeezing your eyes shut when he brings the bone down. Stabbing you through the chest. It’s over in an instant. You’re dead.

**Author's Note:**

> how messed up is my mind right?!?!  
> that isn't even the first rape or death dream i have had  
> just the first one involving Undertale :/  
> i think i have died 23 times in my mind while i have been dreaming.  
> strangely enough i don't count them as nightmares  
> since i never wake up in a cold sweat, or in fear.  
> weird  
> anyway uh please comment on this is you want ^^;  
> sorry that it kind really sucks XP


End file.
